links_shiny_arceus_yt_sub_plz_i_need_dem_subsfandomcom-20200213-history
Link's Shiny Arceus
Link's Shiny Arceus is the god of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Orre, Fiore, Almia, Oblivia, Holon, Ferrum, and obviously Ransei, as well as the land owned by their nearby regions. (For example, the Orange Archipelago and Sevii Islands owned by Kanto.) Arceus claims that he also created the other gods, because he was "too lazy", according to an interview. "Yeah, I was kinda lonely so I created some kids. Palkia helped me make the world. Actually, Palkia did all the work. I was too busy trying to shut up Giratina. Then Din came and helped out Palkia. I kinda liked making Life Forms, heheh." In another interview, Arceus revealed that he would like for his name to be pronounced ARKEYUS. "Giratina was always calling me Buttface." Arceus also created the YouTube Channel Link's Shiny Arceus. Arceus (Japanese: アルセウス Arceus) is a Normal-type Mythical Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it will change type when it is holding a Plate or type-specific Z-Crystal. Arceus is known as "The Original One", as it created the entire universe, along with the lake guardians and creation trio. Arceus, while not shiny, is a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type, which depends on the plate that it wields. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. According to legend, it shaped the Pokémon universe using its 1000 arms. Arceus is the most long-lived of all Pokémon species. It has the power to recreate the creation trio as well, to guard the dimensions when a Trainer has caught one of them. Its power can also bring back things that it once destroyed, make certain things vanish into thin air, or to halt time. Arceus is shown to care for and safeguard the planet in ancient times and protected it from cataclysms such as meteors, and it would show gratitude and compassion in return to those who treated it with equal kindness. Arceus does not suffer fools gladly, and it will attack in a violent rampage if betrayed or deceived. It also holds long grudges if betrayed by those it considered friends. It is said to "feed" off the energy of the elemental plates. It is the only known Pokémon that can learn Judgment. Arceus was angry at the people of Michina Town for Damos's unwitting betrayal of it in ancient times, and so attempted to destroy the land. (After Arceus saved the world from a meteor, Damos took care of it. It gave Damos the Jewel of Life to make the land of Michina Town rich and fertile.) When Ash and his friends were teleported by Dialga to ancient times, they directly influence the event, changing the future for the better so that Arceus will stop its destruction. Arceus secretly plans on destroying humanity due to its mistrust of humans. It was the target of Team Rocket's plans to create a fake Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Its favorite food is a Rowap Berry, and it cherishes it's silk scarf.